Wireless mobile devices (“WMDs”) can be easily misplaced, lost, or stolen due to their portable nature. However, WMDs are increasingly being used to store sensitive data, such as contact information data and in some cases banking and retail information. As such, securing a WMD, and/or the data contained therein, from loss, theft, and the like is of paramount importance.